In the prior art, toys having a ball that whirls around a circular trackway in a hoop, wherein the ball is retained in the trackway by means of centrifugal force as the hoop is manually oscillated, are well known.
Examples are disclosed in the following prior U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Inventors(s) U.S. Pat. No. Year of Issue ______________________________________ Pace 591,876 1897 Jack 625,680 1899 Borek 2,198,075 1937 Marong 2,466,116 1949 Serethy 3,060,627 1962 Carper 3,202,426 1965 Wiggen 3,638,350 1972 Taylor et al. 4,429,487 1984. ______________________________________
These prior art disclosures, while interesting, have certain inherent disadvantages or deficiencies and do not appear to have met with substantial commercial success of long standing, nor are those devices currently available on the market.